Une nuit difficile
by cullen15000
Summary: Un OS trés court pour le concours Damn Addict Lemon "un râteau presque parfait". Outtake de Familles recomposées pouvant être lu à part. Juste un petit amusement.


_Hello les filles_

_OS _**_ « Une nuit difficile» / Familles Recomposées - _ **_Participation au concours Damn-Addict-Lemon_

_Je publie ici ce soir cet petit OS … avec lequel j'ai participé (entre autre ) au concours « Un râteau ... presque parfait ! » de Damn-Addict-Lemon (mon premier concours…)._

_Bien entendu pour le concours j'avais changé quelques détails …confidentialité oblige..._

_Et ce soir je vous le livre dans sa version initiale – ou presque car j'ai bénéficié des conseils des filles du forum et je les en remercie._

_C'est une sorte d'outtake de ma fic « Familles recomposées ». . Ca m'a fait plaisir de me replonger dans ma folie de mai/ juin !_

_Il peut tout à fait être lu indépendamment. Sinon il se place ..quelque part pendant le chapitre 18 où les deux amoureux se sont séparés…_

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent Stéphanie **Meyer** seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon._

_**Los Angeles , une nuit de juin : **_

Je devais essayer. Il le fallait. J'étais parti de Forks, depuis plus de trois mois maintenant.

J'avais quitté ma maison, mon boulot et ma famille. Et surtout Bella. Je l'avais fuis ainsi que les sentiments trop forts qu'elle m'inspirait. Je pensais que partir loin vivre ailleurs me permettrait de l'oublier.

Quel idiot !

Elle n'était pas pour moi. Je le pensais depuis que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, il y a si longtemps. Elle avait 16 ans à peine et ….c'était impossible entre nous. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais toujours cru.

Je me retournai une fois de plus dans mon lit.

Il faisait très chaud à Los Angeles, en ce mois de juin et je n'arrivai pas à dormir. TOrse nu dans mon lit, je cherchait vainement le sommeil Bella occupait encore toutes mes pensées.

J'avais pris une décision. Enfin.

Quoique en pense Charlie, j'aimais sa fille. Je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse.

J'aimais Bella. Enfin je me l'avouais. Je ne pouvais plus rester loin d'elle.

Dans l'histoire, encore une fois, c'était moi l'imbécile.

Moi qui n'avais rien compris. Je devais absolument essayer de « rattraper le coup »

L'espoir m'était permis. Je me raccrochais à ça : elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'attendrait la veille de mon départ et j'avais voulu ignorer ses mots et sa tristesse.

Mais j'étais décidé enfin à vivre notre histoire.

Lorsque j'arrivais à Forks en pleine nuit après plusieurs heures d'avion, il pleuvait. Il faisait froid. Je montai le chauffage de la voiture que j'avais loué à l'aéroport et hésitai à me rendre chez moi ou à aller chez ma mère. Je savais que je trouverai là-bas un canapé confortable et une maison chaude. Et peut être que Bella serait présente au petit déjeuner. Lorsque j'avais quitté la ville, elle habitait avec son père …et ma mère.

Je soupirai et garai ma voiture dans la rue à une trentaine de mètres de la maison familiale. Je sortis en courant et attrapai la clé dans sa cachette habituelle avant de rentrer frigorifié, dans la maison. Elle était plongée dans le noir et je ne voulais réveiller personne.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit dans le salon.

Et si c'était elle ?

Je m'approchai de la porte. Une curieuse impression de « déjà-vu » m'assaillit.

Bella était là, vêtu uniquement d'un court tee-shirt... qui lui arrivait à peine à mi cuisse et moulait ses formes. Assise sur le canapé, elle avait repliée ses jambes contre elle et regardait la télévision. Je soupirai. Elle était si belle. Elle dut m'entendre car elle se retourna brusquement. Mon corps devint brûlant lorsque je croisai furtivement son regard effrayé dans la pénombre. Je la vis reculer puis porter sa main à ses lèvres, étouffant un cri de surprise. Je m'avançai rapidement incapable de résister, m'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je lui pris la télécommande et la posait plus loin. Elle sentait délicieusement bon, un mélange de shampoing frais et de fraise. J'étais incapable de parler. Je la regardai, la dévorai des yeux. C'était ma Bella. Enfin.

Elle leva sa main doucement et effleura ma joue. Je soupirai de bonheur : c'était si doux, si bon. Son autre main se posa sur mon cœur. Et je perdis la tête. Je m'assis près d'elle et la saisit par les hanches pour la poser plus ou moins brutalement sur mes genoux et sentir son corps contre le mien. Sans prévenir, je m'emparai de ses lèvres et ne rencontrai aucune résistance. Elle ouvrit les lèvres avec douceur et ma langue put enfin connaitre le plaisir de sa bouche sucrée.

Elle me voulait autant que je la voulais. Comprenant ceci, je perdis la tête et mes mains commencèrent à parcourir son corps, voulant découvrir avec fièvre ses courbes douces. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres provoquant en moi un frisson de désir. Mes lèvres et les siennes continuaient de se caresser, de se mordre, de s'aimer.

Elle passa sa main derrière ma nuque et tira légèrement sur mes cheveux, me retenant ainsi près d'elle. Ma main remonta sous son tee-shirt et partit à la découverte de sa poitrine frémissante tandis que ma bouche descendait à la rencontre de sa gorge et plus bas si possible à travers ce satané tee-shirt. Elle était mienne. Elle m'enleva avec hâte ma chemise à carreaux. Et je perdis totalement le contrôle quand elle posa ses mains tièdes sur mon torse nu. Elle caressa mes épaules et glissa ses doigts sensuellement le long de mon torse, retracant doucement dans la pénombre les lettres de mon tatouage, descendant ensuite le long de mon ventre. La sensation fut électrique et je ne pus retenir une sorte de grognement. Je fondis à nouveau sur sa bouche tandis que mes mains agrippaient ses hanches.

Je la voulais. Là et maintenant. Je l'aurais voulu nue ici devant moi. J'aurais voulu l'emmener loin dans ma chambre, chez moi, pour découvrir avec elle tous les plaisirs de l'amour.

Lorsqu'elle me mordit légèrement le cou je faillis la déshabiller, oubliant où l'on était, ce que j'étais venu faire et dire. Je réalisai brusquement ce que nous allions faire.

Je reculai, souffrant physiquement de cette rupture. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Mon désir puissant était lisible ainsi que le regret de devoir nous contrôler. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour nous deux. Je devais d'abord lui parler.

- Bella...

Je ne trouvai pas les mots et ma voix rauque put à peine murmurer son nom.

Je haletai ne sachant par où commencer.

- Bella, j'ai eu tort. Je n'aurais pas du partir, jamais dû te quitter. Je …. Je t'aime.

Les mots jaillirent de mes lèvres. Ces mots que je brûlais de lui dire depuis mon départ de Dallas.

C'est alors qu'elle s'éloigna de moi.

C'est alors que son visage se ferma.

Elle se leva, quittant mes genoux avec hâte et je ressentis le manque comme une blessure brutale. Elle me regardait, silencieusement, douloureusement. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Mon cœur s'emballait dans l'attente d'une réponse. D'un signe de sa part.

- Je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter Edward. Nous n'aurions pas dû, commença t'elle d'une voix douce.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens. Elle reculait. Ma Bella s'éloignait de moi. Elle tendit sa main vers ma joue, esquissant un geste qui ne s'acheva pas. Je secouai la tête, incapable d'assimiler ses mots.

- Edward ? continua Bella, doucement, Ce n'est plus possible. C'est trop tard pour nous.

- Non ! soufflai-je d'une voix rauque, refusant de l'entendre, de la comprendre, Non je viens de quitter mon travail pour te rejoindre… je t'aime Bella. Je suis sûr que ton père et ma mère ne m'en voudront pas..

Mes arguments sonnaient creux et ma voix était désespérée. Je voyais qu'elle était triste pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas cela Edward. Je suis fiancée. Avec Jacob. Nous nous marions la semaine prochaine. C'est trop tard.

Elle s'éloigna vers l'escalier puis se retourna, hésitant à rajouter quelque chose. Ce que je lus dans son regard me confirma que elle et moi c'était fini.

Notre histoire était finie, avant même d'avoir commencée.

Mon monde disparut.

J'avais tout perdu. Par ma faute.

Mon cœur éclata en mille morceaux et la douleur que je ressentis faillit me faire hurler.

_**Los Angeles – une nuit de juin**_

Je me réveillai dans mon lit en criant. J'étais en sueur, la chaleur pénétrait par la fenêtre ouverte et mon cœur menait une sarabande terrible dans ma poitrine. La douleur d'une perte intense me taraudait et l'image de Bella s'éloignant de moi, montant cet escalier, restait imprimée sur ma rétine.

Je regardais autour de moi. Pas d'escalier. J'étais chez moi. A L.A.

C'était un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je reposai ma tête sur lm'oreiller, mon cœur battait follement dans ma poitrine.

Je n'étais jamais retourné à Forks. Bella ne m'avait pas repoussé pour un autre. Elle n'allait pas se marier.

Pas encore. Un sentiment d'urgence m'envahit. Si je ne voulais pas la perdre, je devrais réagir.

Vite.

* * *

_Eh voila .. la première raison qu'a eu Edward de retourner voir sa belle ... Comme quoi tout tenait à un cauchemar ! _

_Et si il n'y avait pas eu de cauchemar ? il serait resté à LA ? et Bella ..serait peut être fiancée..ailleurs. _

_Et si ... _

_Bon j'arrête mes délires _

_Bonne nuit ou bonne journée c'est selon ;) _

_Alors **Tied, ** tu l'avais trouvé celui-la (t'avais interêt! ) mais l'autre ?_

_Kiss _

_Cullen15000_


End file.
